


It just slipped out!

by Cellis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor -All Media Types
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is determined to make Steve Rogers tell him what he wants to hear, M/M, Patience is its own reward, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is at Loki's mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: Steve was trying so hard to remain silent but he knew his defences were weakening.  “How did he get himself into these situations?”  Of course he knew exactly how but that was not helping right now.  He needed to get his mind off his current situation and think about something else, being somewhere else; anywhere other than here at Loki’s mercy.





	It just slipped out!

Steve took a deep breath or at least he tried to. Biting down on his lip he tried to suppress the moan which wanted to escape from his throat.

He had to be quiet, to try and not react but that was getting harder as time slipped by. He had no idea how long it was now. Every minute felt so long. Was it still minutes? His brain was addled.

Another movement and another moan or gasp! If he could only remain still then maybe this torture would all end.

“My, my Captain, was that a muffled cry I just heard?”

“No!”

“Are you certain? It sounded like one to me!”

“No!” Steve gasped but quickly shut his mouth again in case he cried out.

 

He was trying so hard to remain silent but he knew his defences were weakening. “How did he get himself into these situations?” Of course he knew exactly how but that was not helping right now. He needed to get his mind off his current situation and think about something else, being somewhere else; anywhere other than here at Loki’s mercy.

 

“You do know you can end all this. Three little words, that’s all I ask!”

“No!”

“Really! I don’t see why you refuse!”

“No!” Steve said again as another bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead. By now his body was wet with sweat.

 

His breathing has become laboured and as he clenched his eyes shut he tried to concentrate on his breathing…. In…hold for the count of seven and out…!

He could hear Loki laugh as he moved closer to Steve. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Steve’s head back. The gleam in Loki’s eye made a shiver run down Steve’s spine. There was no way to escape; no one coming for him. He was alone with Loki and that was not going to change anytime soon.

Loki moved his hand to Steve’s throat and squeezed. It was obvious by the look on Loki’s face that he was enjoying this way too much.

 

“So stubborn! You never know when to give in do you?” Loki mocked as he changed the grip of his other hand causing Steve pain. A half sob half moan ripped from Steve’s throat causing Loki to grin.

“Yes, that’s it. Let me hear you scream and this will all be over!”

“Never!” Steve stated through clenched teeth.

“But you know you want to!”

“No!” Steve claimed but he knew he was lying. He so wanted to scream out and have this torture end.

 

Loki brought Steve’s lips close to his own and bit down on the plumb red lips before him. Steve struggled trying to move away from the god but he was bound tightly. There was no escape. He was all but defenceless.

 

Loki let his head go and it fell back now that it was no longer supported by the god’s hand. Loki had stepped away and Steve tried to see where he had gone but he could only move his head so far and Loki ensured that he was out of sight.

 

Taking the few moments to catch his breath Steve tried to relax. The muscles in his arms were aching as were his legs. His skin felt like it was on fire and each touch made it burn.

 

There was no doubt but Loki enjoyed being in control and having Steve at his mercy. A cold blade touching his inner thigh brought Steve out of his thoughts. “What was Loki going to do with the blade?” 

 

As a multitude of different scenarios rushed through Steve’s brain he heard Loki laugh. 

 

“Look at you, all tense and wanting. Three little words Captain. You know you want to, need to say them. You can’t hold out much longer!”

“I can do this all day!” Steve was defiant. There was no way he would let Loki win. That's what he had thought when this all started but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

“Oh if your Avengers could see you now!”

“Don’t!” Steve growled.

“But you look so glorious, so beautiful, so debauched!”

“Loki don’t!” 

 

“Was that you begging Captain?”

“Never!”

“Three little words, so easy and you know I can keep going much longer than you.”

 

A twist of a wrist and Steve’s breath hitched. Another movement and tears threatened to break free and betray the effort it was taking for him not to call out or scream or groan; something just to vocalise how he was feeling.

 

Several more minutes passed while Loki continued to manipulate Steve in an effort to get the Captain to succumb. 

“When they said you were stubborn they were not exaggerating, were they Captain?”

“I can do this all day!” Steve repeated, hoping that what he said was true.

 

The longer the torture went on the less Steve believed his stamina would hold. Part of him wanted to give in and just tell Loki what he wanted to hear; to cry out and be done. But the stubborn part of his brain, the part that never backed down from a fight, that never gave in to bullies, that part wanted to never surrender.

A cool hand trailing lightly over Steve’s abdomen following by a sharp pain made Steve’s entire body twitch. “Aahh!” escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Loki chuckled with delight. “Now we shall see how much more you can withstand; how much longer can you refuse? Three little words, Captain and all your suffering can end. Imagine the relief, the euphoria which will sweep over you once you say those words and all this will stop.”

 

Loki’s voice was almost a purr, hypnotic and Steve had to shake his head to try and not allow those words to wash over him and surrender.

“Come now Captain. You know you can say them and once you do I will stop. I will release you from your bonds and you will be free. You have my word.” Loki whispered into Steve’s ear. The feeling of the warm breath against the shell of his ear did things to Steve that he did not want to think about. How could that voice cause such a reaction?

 

Loki intensified his actions giving Steve no chance to catch his breath. If he had felt that he had no control earlier Loki was leaving him in no doubt now! 

“Loki, please!” Steve eventually cried out.

 

This pleased Loki but it was not what he wanted. The blade of the knife applied pressure to Steve’s femoral artery. A little more and the blade would move easily through the skin. Steve could feel the power as it spiraled around them both; the air seemed to hum as Loki changed the angle of the hand not holding the dagger.

“Say it!” He commanded and Steve knew he could not hold on any longer. Loki had won. He had no defence to that voice.

 

Taking a deep breath as quickly as he could Steve whispered, “I love you!”

Even though it was nothing more than a whisper Loki heard the words he had been waiting for. With that he moved his grip up and over the head of Steve’s erection. With a practised move of his wrist Steve shuddered and streams of semen shot from his engorged cock. A relief spread through Steve’s body as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

 

After gaining his longed for release Steve sighed and opened his eyes to see a particularly pleased god smile back at him. Steve tried to look annoyed at the smug look. “I knew you could do it!” Loki crowed.

“It just slipped out!” Steve claimed but Loki was having none of it.

Moving quickly Loki reached for his Captain and as their lips crashed together Loki admitted to his boyfriend, “My darling, I love you too”.


End file.
